Meet the Lovecrafts
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: “Cars” related fan fiction. For eons upon eons it has been the duty, nay, the privilege of the Lovecrafts to escort nonamphibious cars and other motorized vehicles along the waters of the globe. The latest cruisers to embark upon the business


Note: "Cars" related fan fiction. For eons upon eons it has been the duty, nay, the privilege of the Lovecrafts to escort non-amphibious cars and other motorized vehicles along the waters of the globe. The latest cruisers to embark upon the business of tourism are a family of 3, closely tied together to each other and the sea. There's the matron, Brandy, the Captain, Pierre, and their children, Marina and Douglas. They lead a rather interesting life and also get to travel a bit themselves, seeing the world, other boats, the rich and famous and ordinary craft all alike.

"Oh the rhythm of my heart is beating like a drum, with the words I love you rolling off my tongue.

Oh, never will I roam, for I know my precious home, where the ocean meets the sky I'll be sailing."--'Sailing', by an unknown singer

"I'm sailing away. Set an open course for the virgin sea...Cuz, I've got to be free...Free to face a life that's ahead of me. On board I'm the Captain. So climb aboard. We'll search for tomorrow on every shore and I'll try, oh Lord I'll try...To carry on."--'Come Sail Away', Styx

Chapter 1—History of the Lovecraft Line

My name's Pierre. I was born in the Pacific Ocean, but I have been around the waters of the world. The first Lovecrafts came here by way of the Mayflower, and the rest as they say is history. This is where the Lovecrafts really began. Our ancestors were either fishermen, boat doctors, merchants, bankers or part of hospitality. Since my great great great grandfather, Samuel Lovecraft, started the tourism business, we have been known for providing all kinds of vehicles transport to Europe and other nations. We have even seen boat races all over the world. I have a cousin, Luke, who is a racer and he gets himself into trouble sometimes, particularly at the Regatta race in Madison County. Fortunately my brother, Jacques is an experienced doctor and technician and can fix _anything_. Jacques has seen many a horrid wreck...and sometimes Luke being as accident prone as he is, gets involved in them. Luke's a gentleman though. If someone else is in trouble, he'll go back to check on them. But enough about that. I am going to speak of our job as Lovecrafts and what it is to be born with the Lovecraft _crest_. It is a mark of honor and a badge of quality service. We love what we do, and we do so with a smile, a flourish, and convenience.

Sadly some crafts think that cruise ships like ourselves are snobby and holier-than-thou. There are a few cruise liners that like to protest that they are mightier than any other ship or craft on the open waters, but we ignore such types. We aren't the kind of craft that profess to own the ocean or boast about breeding. It isn't in our character. True, we might cross paths with the richer breed of pleasure cruise liners but we tolerate them. They mock us, flaunting their royal upbringing, thumbing their royal stems at us. For all we care, we let them sail on by and think nothing of it. It isn't the Lovecraft way to insult, judge or mock. Besides, our

Chapter 2—Hanging Out With the Drifters

Our closest friends in the port are drifters. Not all drifters are slackers or dead weights as others might perceive them to be. My son Douglas' best friend is a sweet young sailboat by the name of Constance. She has the most amiable personality and just about everyone loves her upon meeting her. She has a very magnetic character and is very hardworking. She and her family work the harbors, keep the lighthouses up and running and watch out for delinquents. Constance's brother, a speedy SeaDoo named Carl, is a police officer, and he's the one that usually tracks delinquents down and places them in dry dock. Dry dock is definitely not a place a young delinquent wants to be. Some of them learn their lesson after lock up, others are sent to help other workers out in the fishing areas with their catch, or lifeguard little boats out on the water that are just learning how to get their motors started. The delinquents usually don't mind lifeguarding, but actual _work_ can be a real irritant to them. _Most_ of them learn their lesson, but they definately have to watch out for Carl. He's not quite so fast on the water as my brother, Jacques, but he always gets his man, men, and in some cases, women.

I'm thinking my son has a certain affinity towards Constance. I've seen the look he gets in his coal-black eyes when he sees her colored sails passing by.

"She's a monarch of the sea !", he says in a poetic, dreamy tone. Yes, it's most assuredly love. Sadly, he's never had the courage to tell her how he feels. But I sincerely hope he does tell her his true feelings and maybe perhaps even marry her someday. I wouldn't mind having some drifters in my family. Drifters would only make the Lovecraft clan that more diverse and wonderful ! As for my daughter, she's the one I truly worry about. She's enamored of this speed boat affectionately nicknamed "Skull". His actual name is Ernest Skullinsky. He's called "Skull" because of his punk look and the fact that his paint job is very piratical. I wished she would stay away from him because I felt he was nothing but trouble for my dear Marina. Little did I know how wrong I was.

Chapter 3—Nature of the Rebel

One evening as the family and I were getting ready to dock for the night, I noticed that Marina had not come in yet. I remembered then that she had said she was going out for a sail with Skull. My concern and fear was almost overwhelming, but I had decided to wait for the two of them at port. I saw them coasting in and I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. From behind a building, I was clearly visible since Lovecrafts are fairly large boats.

"I didn't mean to interfere. I was eavesdropping and that was wrong of me to do. I just wanted to see if you were trustworthy, Skull. Now I see that you are.", I said, my eyes downcast.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Lovecraft. Your daughter Marina, she's in good care. In fact, there were some rather unsavory types whistling at her. They didn't linger around for long because they could see I was serious.", Skull said, honestly.

"I see that now. I owe you an apology, Skull.", I replied.

"No apology needed, Mr. Lovecraft. I'm used to this sort of thing. Sweetheart, I'll see you around, ok ? Sleep tightly and don't let the barnacles bite !", Skull said, starting off slowly. Once Skull was at a safe distance, he fired off his boosters and disappeared with the horizons. I had seen boats move like that before, but it seemed that Skull was one with the water. It really was a thing of beauty I thought I had only seen in regatta racing but I had learned something that night.

Skull might be a little bit of a rebel, but he means no harm and he takes cares of those he loves. As far as I was concerned, I was happy my daughter was blissful and I knew soon I would grow to like Skull more.

Chapter 4—Not For the Money, Not For the Fame, But For the Pleasure of Travel

You wouldn't believe how many vehicles I see from a day to day basis. During summer, all of the Lovecrafts are particularly busy. No matter how many carsonas I have seen, there's one who has always remained a near and dear friend to the Lovecrafts. His name is Jack Firestone.

We call him "Laid Back Jack". He's a sporty lavender Honda with gypsy oil running through him.

He has the soul of a philosopher and a wanderer. No matter where he pitches up his tent, he always comes back to the docks. Jack has become somewhat of a mascot and there are thousands of vehicles of all kinds and from all modes of travel had come to meet Jack and hear his wisdom. Some had even traveled with him and become enlightened souls. The Lovecrafts have learned from this wise carsona and despite his youthfulness he has the sage advice of one who seems much older than he really is.

"Hey, Loveboat !", Jack says to me, parking by the dock.

"Bonjour, Jack. What brings you here today ?", I respond, congenially. Jack calls me "Loveboat" because he believes I represent the actor from the TV series. I look nothing like that cruiser but it's nice to think that he thinks I resemble a famous boat. Very flattering to be looked upon in that manner.

"I was just coming around to check on you and the rest of the Loveboats. What's shivering your timbers nowadays ?", Jack says.

"Vacationers, those who want to try their luck on the casino boats. All types from all pathways of life. And what about you, where is the road leading you ?", I respond.

"Here and there. But this is my home, my one true love. I adore the sea. I sometimes think that in another life time, I must've been a sailboat. But I'm happy being the Honda I am.", Jack answers, very profoundly.

"Deep, Jack. Thank you for that insight. It's always such a pleasure to have these chats with you.", I respond, graciously. Throughout the rest of the day, Jack goes around town and goes sightseeing as usual and the Lovecrafts start escorting tourists and vacationers around the bay, dock, and take them wherever they want to go. We don't deal with a lot of spoiled motors but sometimes we will get the occasional complainer. Truth be known sometimes my wife wants to throw some motors overboard, but we're always considerate to our guests. What we do never becomes boring, tedious or predictable. Besides, the view in the evening here on the sea is nothing short of spectacular. One eyeful of the sun touching the ocean and all cares mean less than a speck of dirt amidst the hilly dunes.

Epilogue

Many might think of the Lovecrafts as celebrities, but we know we aren't. We pride ourselves in the Lovecraft way and the Lovecraft motto, "Treat others well, and they will treat you well in return". Sometimes this motto can be difficult to follow as I had mentioned before but the sea seems to have a voodoo all its own that even I nor the philosopher Jack can put into words let alone cognizant thought. Although, we do know that the magic, or "enigmatic spell" it weaves always keeps us tranquil, mellow, and pleasant. That's the power of water in general.

Even though there are squalls in life and granted we come across storms now and then, there are places where we can be safe and we always stick together. Family, no matter where they are located, support us even if they cannot be with us in spirit thoughout our storms in life. I must say the Lovecrafts are fortunate not to have gone through many storms, whether natural or personal. But, though water can be an ally and a foe, we are always prepared. Like I have said so many times, it's never dull and sometimes it can be challenging, but it's always enjoyable.

Life is but a dream

Journals of Pierre Lovecraft

July 25, 2006


End file.
